Pregnancy
by FisheyCakes
Summary: Luka is happily married to Miku, but one day Miku finds out that she is pregnant...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**This is what happens when I wonder what happens if there's a kid involved in NegiToro...  
**

* * *

Miku kept quiet as she flushed what was previously her breakfast before she had thrown it back up; going over to wash up at the sink, her eyelids drooped against her will and she felt like going back to sleep, despite just having woken up half an hour ago.

Her mind ran through what she had done the past week.

_It can't be a stomach bug, I feel perfectly fine except for throwing up every-_

Her reflection in the mirror showed growing horror as realization dawned on her.

Her nausea, mood swings, headaches, fatigue… and her monthly visitor had been absent for a while now that she thought about it…

Pregnant.

_No._

_It can't be… it was just… once…_

Her hand flew to cover her mouth in shock; the action causing the silver band around her finger to sparkle in the light and her eyes were drawn towards to it.

"Luka…" Miku's shoulders slumped at the thought of her pink-haired wife, tears forming in her eyes. "Luka… how… what should I do…"

She gave up trying to control her tears and sank to the floor; wrapping her arms around her knees as she sobbed openly.

"Miku?"

A voice she knew all too well caused her to tense; only relaxing slightly when she was drawn into a familiar embrace.

"It's okay…" Luka ran her hand through Miku's hair, rocking her back and forth as a fresh wave of tears appeared. "It's okay…"

At length, Miku quieted down but Luka continued to hug her, stroking her back and kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I-We can't!" Miku suddenly pushed Luka away, shocking the other who looked at Miku with a mixture of confusion and worry in her eyes.

Miku looked down, not daring to meet Luka's gaze.

Her fists clenched.

"W-We can't… I can't do this anymore Luka," Miku said, tears in her eyes. "I just… can't."

"What's wrong?" Luka felt uneasy but gave her the space she knew Miku needed. "You've been sick for the past few d-"

Miku cut in with those words that would forever change Luka's world.

_What?_

Luka was stunned.

Miku repeated herself again shakily, seeing the dumbfounded expression on Luka's face.

"Luka… I'm… pregnant..."

_Oh. My. God._

Luka fainted.

* * *

…

* * *

"Do you think I'm fat?"

Luka froze.

_What?_

She had endured the morning sickness, wild mood swings, random food cravings and everything else with an iron will and steely determination to not let Miku's current state get her down.

But this…

Luka had no idea how she should respond at all.

_Damn these loaded questions…_

"You think I'm fat, don't you?" Miku's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared down her swollen belly to where her wife was rubbing her feet as she sat on the sofa.

"N-Nonsense! You aren't fat!" Luka babbled quickly, mentally scolding herself for failing to reply straightaway. "I think you're perfectly fine!"

"Liar! I weighed myself on the scale and-"

_Damn. I thought I had gotten rid of that blasted thing!_

"Miku…" Luka said soothingly, smiling nervously at her temperamental love. "You do know that you're currently carrying a-"

"Don't 'Miku' me!" Miku screeched as she glared at Luka. "This is all your fault! I feel all… bloated and… I don't know, _puffy_! I don't walk, I _waddle_! This i- Are you _laughing_?"

"Of course not!" Luka immediately assumed a neutral expression. Gently setting down Miku's feet, Luka carefully sat next to Miku and put her arms around her in a loose embrace, taking care not to exert too much force.

"It's all my fault-"

"I'm glad you know that! If you weren't such a…"

Luka closed her mouth and waited till Miku was ready to listen before speaking again.

"No matter what state you're in, I will always love you… I swear," She kissed Miku's cheek affectionately, brushing teal hair away from Miku's face. "And no words can express how sorry I am for getting you like this…"

Luka then summoned her most powerful weapon, something she had learnt from the best.

_Rather ironic that I'm using it on the one I learnt it from…_

She looked at Miku meekly with puppy dog eyes.

"Forgive me?"

_Yes!_

It was working, Luka could _see_ it. She could see the agitation in Miku's eyes draining away, the tension in her shoulders leaving, Miku had a small smile on her face as she opened her mouth and-

"Answer the phone my dear Luka! It's the super duper kawaii Kagamine Rin-chan calling! Hurry up and answer so you can hear my cute voice that you miss so much!"

"Fu- I mean fries!" Luka swore as Miku's temper returned a hundredfold. She could almost see the steam rising from Miku's head if she let her imagination run wild a bit.

"ME. GU. RI. NE. _LUKA!_"

"It's not what you think! R-Rin m-must have c-changed my r-ringtone without m-me knowing!" Luka stammered frantically, putting some distance between the two of them. "It's the truth! I swear! If I'm lying then let me be struck by lightning!"

"_MEGURINE LUKA!_ _I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD AND YOU DO THIS!_"

Luka cringed.

"Calm down Miku, it's not what it seems!"

"I'LL TELL YOU _WHAT_ IT SEEMS! YOU MADE ME _PREGNANT_ AND I'M CARRYING _YOUR_ CHILD; YOU THINK I'M _FAT_ BECAUSE OF WHAT IS ESSENTIALLY _YOUR FAULT_ AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU HAVE A _NOT PREGNANT_,_ NOT FAT_ BLONDE CALLING YOU WITH _SUCH_ A RINGTONE-"

_The neighbors are probably listening in..._

Luka was glad that the house was mostly soundproof, but occasionally something like this would test the limits of how soundproof the house was.

"Miku, I-"

"DON'T 'MIKU' ME! YOU'RE _SO_ DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Miku struggled to get up; Luka rushed forward to prevent her from losing her balance.

"Miku, darling, I love you!" Luka held Miku's wrists in a loose but firm grasp. "You know that I won't cheat on you right baby?"

Miku giggled.

Luka sweatdropped.

"You can't use that once the baby is born dear, it'll cause confusion~" Miku laughed and Luka smiled weakly at her.

_Oh right._

_Mood swings._

Still, Luka breathed easier now that Miku was calming down.

"Don't strain yourself Miku; our girl won't want mama to get worked up as well," Luka gently placed a hand on Miku's stomach. "Take it easy, alright? It's not good for both you and the baby."

Miku smiled and nodded slowly. "Oh, have you finally decided on a n-"

"Answer the phone my dear Luka! It's the super duper kawaii Kagamine Rin-chan calling! Hurry up and answer so you can hear my cute voice that you miss so much!"

Miku's eyes flashed as the ringtone rang again.

"Miku…" Luka said wearily, already knowing what Miku would say.

"Don't 'Miku' me! MEGURINE LUKA, YOU-"

Desperate, Luka kissed Miku to stop her from ranting.

"I'm innocent!" After they broke apart Luka instantly took out her phone from her pocket and switched it off, throwing it away for it to bounce off the wall and land with a solid thump on the floor.

"Hope I have my contacts list saved elsewhere as well…" She muttered under her breath.

"Dear?"

"Yes darling, what is it?" Luka was greeted by the sight of a beaming Miku, who put her arms around Luka's neck awkwardly as best she could in her pregnant condition.

"I love you."

_Aww… My wife's so cute!_

"I love you too." Luka suddenly couldn't help but notice how attractive Miku was, her cheeks slightly flushed from anger but Luka knew Miku couldn't help but be on a short fuse since Luka had refused to let her out of the house with their baby close to full term.

_Our baby! Mine and Miku's! Miku's and mine!_

"You're still sexy when you're angry." Luka blurted out before swiftly covering her mouth, afraid that she had set Miku off. "I mean, you're- uh… sexy even when you're like- I mean…"

"Luka!" Miku tried to look stern but failed, bursting into a fit of giggles instead. "Come here…"

Drawing Luka closer to her, their lips were about to meet-

"I want to eat octopus flavored shaved ice with marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles on top."

Luka's eyes shot open, feeling disappointed that she hadn't gotten that kiss.

_That is, if she wanted to kiss me from the beginning…_

"Octopus flavored shaved ice with marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles on top?"

"Un!" Miku's eyes shone as she announced her latest craving. "Oh, and with wasabi and seaweed seasoning!"

"Umm, darling…. It's not that I'm depriving you or anything, but… I don't think it's good to eat that…" Luka tried to find a peaceful solution that Miku wouldn't blow up at.

Miku frowned.

Luka flinched.

"Actually… thinking about it, I don't really want to eat it after all…"

Luka brightened up.

"Make it octopus flavored shaved ice with marshmallows and chocolate fudge!"

"Mi-" Luka started but she immediately changed her tune after seeing Miku's face darken. "I'll get to it straightaway darling!"

Luka hurried over to her phone, pleased to find that it was still functional. Dialing a number, she waited impatiently for the person to pick up.

"Hello? This is Shion Kaito speaking."

"Kaito! Great, I need you to deliver octopus flavored shaved ice with marshmallows and chocolate fudge to my place in thirty minutes."

"…"

"Hello? Did you hear what I said, I need oct-"

"There's no need to repeat yourself, I heard what you said clearly."

"Then?"

"I don't run a store selling shaved ice."

"So?"

"I don't even know how to make something like that. Well, the octopus part, actually."

"Look, I don't care if you don't run a store selling shaved ice; I don't care that you don't know how to make something like that or any other shi- I mean, any other thing like that. Get to my place with it within thirty minutes!"

"But-"

"I don't care that it's raining heavily right now and you live on the other side of the city!"

"But-"

"My wife wants her craving satisfied!" Luka's voice dropped to a whisper and she said her next line as menacingly as she could. "If you don't, I'll tell Miku that _you_ ate her octopus flavored shaved ice with marshmallows and chocolate fudge."

A whimper at the other end of the line assured Luka that she would be seeing the blue-haired man soon, within thirty minutes in fact.

"I owe you one! Cya!" Luka hung up cheerfully and went back to Miku. "Kaito's bringing it over soon, you don't mind waiting for a bit, do you?"

"Nope!" Miku scooted over to free some space for Luka. "You're the best!"

Luka smiled, relieved that she had managed to survive the latest ordeal.

She was glad that she had managed to sit through the countless horrifying stories at the workshops for the supportive spouses of pregnant ladies and learned how to deal with one of the questions that plagued almost every marriage and earned those who failed to salvage the situation a night on the couch.

She also made a mental note to bash up a certain weight indicator and take it out with the trash…

* * *

…

* * *

Humming in contentment, Luka felt at peace as she sat next to Miku; her life was great, her job was stable, the love of her life was sitting next to her in their home, their little bundle of joy would be coming into the world soon, yes… life was good.

"Darling, could you move over a little? We're pretty close and I'm afraid I might hit you by accident."

"…"

"Darling?" Luka rubbed the suddenly silent Miku's back comfortingly. "What's wrong? Do you feel like throwing up?"

"…"

"Miku?"

Miku exploded.

"DON'T 'MIKU' ME! I KNEW IT! _I KNEW IT!_ YOU THINK I'M FAT, DON'T YOU? AND I'M CARRYING _YOUR_ CHILD! MEGURINE LUKA, YOU-"

Luka wanted to cry.

* * *

**Silly Miku, you can still cuddle in early pregnancy, no need for bathroom drama XD  
**

**It's possible for two people of the same gender to have biological children with the help of science. Google it if you didn't already know, or if you're lazy to you can ask me; I don't feel a bio nerd moment coming now so stopping here...  
**

**Ah, but two females can only have female offspring, so talking about that I wonder what Miku and Luka's daughter will be like XD  
**

**This was originally intended to be a serious piece, but it's hot so I didn't feel like doing serious.  
**


End file.
